


De forbandede sløjfer

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [16]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ikke rettet, Shane & Emily friendship
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Jas skal have sit hår sat før hendes oplæsning, og Shane har glemt alt han engang vidste om hår. Hvordan kan det være så svært at lave to sløjfer?





	De forbandede sløjfer

Shane og Jas sad på sofaen i Marnie's hus, og klokken var næsten ved at være fire. Kl. fire skulle Jas lave en lille fremlæggelse for Vincent og Penny. Det var ikke noget stort, hun skulle bare læse op fra en lille bog, men hun havde snakket om det i flere dage. Shane var glad for at Penny lavede ting som børnene syntes var sjove, men hvis han skulle bruge bare et enkelt sekund mere på den forbandede sløjfe, så blev han altså sindsyg. 

Han havde allerede brugt ti minutter på at få hendes hår til at sidde i fine rottehaler. Han var ikke helt tilfredse med dem, men Jas sagde at de så fine ud. Shane var ret sikker på at hun bare sagde det for at kunne komme videre med hendes hår. 

Sløjfer og fletninger og sådan noget havde Shane aldrig været god til. Han havde faktisk øvet sig da Jas var lille, så han kunne hjælpe hende med hendes hår nogengange, men det var åbenbart ikke ligesom at cykle, og han havde allerede glemt det. 

Nu, da han bandede igen og skulle starte forfra på at binde nogle fine sløjfer, ønskede han inderlidt at der var nogle andre han kunne vende sig til. Marnie kunne sikkert godt finde ud af det, men hun var ude og handle før Jas’ fremvisning. 

Lige efter han havde tænkt det, var der nogen, der bankede på fordøren, og han undskyldte til Jas før han rejste sig og åbnede døren. Udenfor stod Emily. Shane havde aldrig været så glad for at se hende, og gav hende et hurtigt kram før han tog et skridt tilbage og spurgte hvad hun lavede der.

Emily fortalte at hun havde følt at hun skulle gå en tur i den del af Stardew Valley, og hun var kommet til den konklusion at det var Shane, der havde brug for hendes hjælp. 

Shane havde aldrig troet på Yoba, men i det øjeblik var han overbevist om at det var noget guddommeligt, der havde sendt Emily hen til dem. Han fortalte hende om hans problem, mens Jas kom stille gående hen imod dem. Emily så hvad det var for noget kaos, der lige nu var Jas’ hår, og begyndte straks på at ryde op i Shane’s rod. 

Kun få minutter efter var hun allerede færdig, og Jas’ hår så bedre ud end Shane kunne havde lavet det på flere timer. Da Jas så hende selv i spejlet blev hun så overrasket at hendes mund lignede et “o”. Shane kunne ikke lade være med at grine over hendes ansigtsudtryk, og mens han gjorde det løb Jas over til Emily for at give hende et knus. 

Jas plejede ellers at være meget genert, men Emily havde åbenbart vundet den lille piges venskab, hvilket var en fantastisk præstation. Det var heldigt at Emily kom forbi, for der var kort tid til Jas’ fremlæggelse, så de skyndte sig alle tre hen til biblioteket.


End file.
